Every Time We Touch
by Light of the shaman
Summary: Tamao's lost in life four years on from the tournement. Sometimes, the best people can be found in the darkest of places.... Can friendship overcome lust? HaoxTamxHoro, who will take the prize home? Other pairings and Lemon RxP YxA
1. If only he knew

If only he knew.

'i wish he'd never gone...' Tamao hugged her teddy bear tightly. It had been 4 years since the tournement and no-one had yet been crowned shaman king, although Hao was dead. This is what Tamao hated, the only person who was alone and looked like Yoh. Only he knew the meaning of lonliness...Just like her. Being with noone, not allowed to be with the one person you loved. Tamao hugged her teddy in hope of comfort. 'i wish he knew...'

--------------------------

Yoh, who was downstairs, rested his feet up on some pillows, exhausted from Anna's on-going training. "You need to stay in shape" She says. "A real shaman never slacks." She says.

"Maaaaaaan im i beat!" Yoh shouted. He still looked the same even 4 years onwards, but he had grown alot taller and had more male features. "I'm going to be-"

"Yoh! We're out of milk. Come with me to get some." Anna barked whilst slamming the sliding door open. She looked the same but more womanly.

"But Anna...Why do i have to come?" Yoh asked swallowing his heart which almost jumped through his throat a few moments before.

"Are you going to let me go out a 11:00pm at night? What kind of man are you?" Anna shouted.

"Ok alright! Will Tam be alright?" Yoh agreed.

"She'll be fine shes 16! lets go!" Anna screamed as she dragged Yoh out of the inn.

--------------------------

Tamao who had heard everything heard the door slam shut. She had hardly changed but her hair was slightly longer. She was alone. Konchii and Ponchii where banashied from the inn tonight as they watched Anna in the shower. She sighed at her lonliness. "Oh i hate it!" She shouted into her pillow. "I hate it! I hate it! i hate it!" There where few times when she let her anger get the better of her and this was one of those times. A tear ran down her cheek. "I hate it..." She mummbled.

"Why?" The voice inside her head said.

"I hate to be alone...I hate myself!"

"Why?"

"Because i can never be with the person i want! Thier either dead or taken!"

"Don't worry. Do you really love Hao?"

"Yeah...Yeah i do."

"Then i will come back for you."

"What?" Tamao woke up from her day dream...Well was it a daydream? She looked around her room it was dark...The lights where out...Did Yoh and Anna turn them off?

-------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Anna...Its already 12, no store we've looked for is open!" Yoh moaned.

"There has got to be one. And i want milk. Come on" Anna replied coldly.

-------------------------

Tamao figured it must have been them. There was no other reason. She pulled her sheet over her and leaned over on her side. She felt a breeze drift through. She moved upwards to see if the window was shut but halfway up she heard it slam shut. She spun around quickly...Nothing.

"K-konchii? Ponchii?" She stammered. But to no reply. She shook it off. "It's just your imagination Tam..." she reasurred herself as she lay back down. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist followed by a deep inhale.

"Mmmm You smell good Tam."

--------------------------

AN: I Do not own Shaman King! So...What you think? I accept flames and such. So go ahead. Please review!


	2. Got you

An: LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT (slight rape) i can't believe i wrote this! My first lemon so i tried to make it good.

Got you.

After lying there for a second, she shuddered to think who was this taking in her scent.

"ANNA YOH!" She found herself shouting as she jumped up out of whoevers hold.

"Not here." A voice came making Tamoa jump up. "I...Made her go away for a while." Looking up she saw Hao, he was smiling, lying where she had a few seconds before. He rubbed his neck and got up and began to walk forward. "Whats the matter?" He asked noticing the fear in her eyes, although she tried so hard to hide it. "Don't be afraid..." He leaned close towards her feeling her quickened breath on his lips.

"No!" She shouted pushing him away. "Get lost right now!" Her anger amused him.

"dont fool me with the hard to get routine." He replied.

"W-what?" She srammered. He leant closer to her agian. Tamao tried to step back but was to near a cusion that she tripped. Siezing the moment, Hao quickly grabbed her waist and lowered her down quickly, he lay himself on top of her as he breathed on her neck. "Get off!" She ordered as she squirmed underneath him although it was futile, Hao pinned her wrists down with his hands. "Get...Off..." Hao sucked her neck making her screams in protest turn to soft moans. "No...Stop...Stop..." He made his way up to her jawbone a planted a kiss on that. "let me...go...let...me..." He cut her off with a soft kiss to the lips. His tounge darted in exploring her mouth. He pulled away.

"Don't resist me, enjoy me..." He licked her cheek earning a moan from her. "See? You want me..."

"No...N..No...Let me go...Dont..." She muttered in a weak protest. "Stop..unnn" He 'un' came from him placing his hand on her holy place, it was easier to get to with her wearing a night gown, the only thing seporating them was her panties. With one hand now free she decided to try and stop him. Shaking she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to push him away. Sensing this, Hao rubbed her holy place gently adding more and more preasure. "H-Hao...Hao!" She shouted. He smirked at her wet panties, but still she tried to push him off. He had to take things a step further. He placed pressure on her clit making her shake. "Hao! Stop! ahhhh!" Hao slipped his hand down her panties and ran his fingers across her lips. He smiled when her hand which tried to push him away slid down his clothed chest.

Removing his hand, he slipped off his poncho and his gloves making his top half exposed. He then lowered himself down and placed his hand across Tamao's back. he slid it off her shouldrs and to her waste, her smooth flesh made him lick his lips. Her white lacy bra stopped him for a second as he unhooked it exposing her two mounds of flesh.

"Hao..." She murmmred trying to stop her self from enjoying this. "Hao!" He began licking her hard nipples and circling them with his tounge. her hands found them selves to his hair and danced through it.

"See?" Hao said happly whilst cupping her breast. "You want me...Tell me you want me.."

"Hao..." She whispered. "I want you...Inside of...me..." The hesitation in her words noted that she was still trying to resist. He kissed her agian putting his tounge in her mouth agian, he wanted to know he's won, he wanted her to dance with his tounge. But nothing happened. Slightly irratated he decided to roughen things up. He violently took of her night gown with one quick swipe. He towered over her unzipping his pants.

-He's serious!- Tamoa thought. -Stop yourself! c'mon! you can do this!- Willing her self to stop another side of her was willing her to go on. -Don't stop, this guy is amazing! look at him! He wants you!-

Hao pulled down his pants but stopped at his boxer shorts.

"I want you to take these off." He smirked seductivly.

-Do it!-

-Don't do it!-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Horohoro sat in the park bored. He so wanted to tell Tamap how much he felt for her but was scared.

"Me? Scared? I am Horohoro! i shouldnt be!" He shouted. A woman walked past and murmmered "Freak" Horohoro ignored it and then slammed his fist on a rock. "Im gonna do this!" He smiled. "OW!" He shouted as the rock pierced his skin. He jumped up and made his way to the Asakura in, where surely Tamao would be there.

When there he decided to scare everyone, for the door was unlocked. Teach them for leaving the door unlocked. He slid it open slowly and closed it giggling to himself like a perverted old man.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hao patiently waited for an answer. she lay there, looking right at him. Suddenly he placed his poncho over her and spun around.

"Someones here." He stated quietly. Suddenly a side took over on Tamao

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed. Hao turned around in annoyance.

"What are you doing!" he hissed. Suddenly Horohoro jumped out with a serious look seeing Hao alive. But when he saw Tamao he turned worse.

"T-Tamao...You bastard! What are you doing? Alive!" Horohoro shouted. Hao just smiled.

"Why, im having sex couldn't you see that?"

"W-What did you say!"

"Although she has been a little...Hard to get."

"You...You Bastard..." Hao just laughed. "I'll kill you!" Horohoro jumped forward. But Hao just flicked his hair.

"I dont want to fight you right now. Im more of a lover than a fighter."

"Screw you!"

"Hmmm." Hao looked at his situation. He still wasnt at full power and he didn't want to risk it...But Tamao...He looked at her shaking frame, clutching his poncho to hide herself.

"Don't you look at her!" Horohoro yelled as he swung for a punch. Hao simply dodged it and jumped to the window.

"I don't want to fight right now." Hao turned to Tamao. "I'll be back for you." With that he jumped out the window. Horohoro stared at the window in hatered for a moment. But turned to Tamao who was sobbing quetly. he sat down at her side and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's alright now." He cooed. "I'm here." Horohoro removed his coat and put it on her shoulders. Tamao gripped his shrit.

"I-I almost...Gave into him...Horohoro..." She sobbed.

"No...Forget it...Im here now, he cant hurt you." Horohoro pulled her tighter. "Why don you go get dressed and get some rest. I'll stay with you tonite."

* * *

An: OMG! OMG! Hao you naughty naughty boy! Poor Tamoa...Hey did anyone think whats taking Yoh so long? What of Anna? Ren? Next chapter find out! Oh, please review. Pretty please? 


	3. Eye of the hawk

AN: Ohhh errrrrr i had a tiny writers block here...So forgive if its wierd! ok ENJOY!

Eye of the hawk

Hao glanced over into Tamao's room where she was sleeping softly. 'She is suprisingly strong-willed' Hao thought. 'She resisted me quite well. But i don't understand. She said she loved me. Then why wouldn't she do anything with me?' The questions just made him more and more intriged. And more attracted to her. 'I never thought i'd fall for her out of all the people.' Hao noticed Anna and Yoh returning home. 'If only that blue haired boy never showed up. I'll have to teach him a lesson.'

Yoh was practically falling asleep on his way and Anna was alot more angry than he usaul self. hao who noticed this used his mind-reading powers that he developed and looked in her memories.

Annas memories...

Anna looked at Yoh, who smiled sleeply. "Yoh..." She began. "I want you to...To touch me." She blushed slightly trying to hide it. But when no reply came she was worried. She looked at Yoh who was sleeping on a tree. "ASAKURA YOH!"

End of Annas memories...

Hao had to admit. he had always found Anna attractive but now like Tamao more. He rememebered proposing to her but she slapped him square on the face. he smiled at that memory but didnt care any more. He wanted Tamao. Of course, falling in love with her wasn't his plan at all. He wanted to use her to gain trust in the Asakura inn. Then destroy Yoh. But, things where diffrent. he no longer wanted to destroy his brothers but his blue-haired friend. He interrupted Hao, He snarled at him, He wanted Tamao too. "Wait..." hao said out aloud. "I'm i jealous?" He gave a laugh and ran his fingers through his silky brown hair. "No matter. I have to return there for two reasons." Obviously he didnt realise he was talking to himself. "Tam is the most important reason but the other is...She still has my poncho, i was lucky to grab my othjer things before departing."

Anna threw the milk in the fridge as yoh stumbled to bed. "Night...Anna..." he walked past HoroHoro. "Good night...Horo..." he stumbled then turned to HoroHoro who had a serious look plastered on his face. "Horo...what are you-"

"Yoh, Hao was here." HoroHoro announced. Yoh from his tired state panged into full on awake mode like he'd been drinking to much caffine. He ran up to HoroHoro and gripped his black t-shirt with a dangerous look.

"What!" Yoh spat at the still serious HoroHoro. "Hao was here!"

"He-he..." HoroHoro's facial expression looked down in disgust and looked up to Yoh agian. "He tried to rape Tam." HoroHoro said in pure disgust. The words rape Tam made his mouth feel like soil was shovled in there.

"What?" Yoh exclaimed "Is she-?"

"Shhhh." HoroHoro hushed. "She's sleeping and she's fine. i came in the nick of time. I managed to warn him off but no doubt he'll be back." Yoh finally ungripped HoroHoro, and Anna, who heard the whole thing looked at HoroHoro.

" I want to know two things." she said dryly. "How did you come in the nick of time as you say and HOW did you survive agianat Hao?"

"I don't know. Really. I wanted to see Tam-"

"At What time of night?"

"Anna! I just really wanted to tell her how i felt, but then this happened. Hao just said he'd be back for Tam. I said i'd stay woth her tonite." Yoh smiled at his Ainu friend.

"Thanks alot Horo. Amidimaru!" Yoh called as his ever faithful samurai spirit appeared. "Did you get that?"

"Yes Yoh-donno. I shall keep a look out." With that the samurai dissapeared. Yoh stared there for a second then looked up at Anna.

"Anna, i think that..." Yoh began.

"No Yoh im fine staying by myself and i can look after myself." she said coldly as she made her way to her room. "Good night." They both heard the door slam shut. Yoh looked up at HoroHoro.

"I'll get you some sheets so you can stay with Tam." Yoh smiled.

"Thanks."

------------------------------------------

HoroHoro lay out the sheets on the opposite side of the room from Tam. He lay there but not before stealing a glance of Tamao still wearing his jacket, of course she had p.j's on underneath but she still wore his jacket. he smiled to himself before lying fully down. 'Damn. Hao why does he have to show?' HoroHoro thought. 'Dammit! I can't admit my feelings to Tam now. She was almost raped! Well the only thing i can do now is protect her...' His eye lids grew heavy as he vowed and swore to everything that he would protect her until he eventually fell asleep. Unfourtuantly for him, Hao had read his every thought. he sat there pondering to himself and then came up with the perfect plan. Yes. It would work.

-----------------------------------------

Tamao opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. The sun glared into the room, she then saw a bundle of sheets in the opposite direction of her and blue hair peeking out. "Horo-Kun?" She murmmered to herself. As she crawled over she nudged him slightly. "Horo-Kun?" She repeated. She pulled the sheets back to see a bandana-less HoroHoro. She blushed madly at the sight of him. His face was relaxed. Normally she saw the goofy smile or a serious look, but relaxed he looked so...

"Mmmm? Tam?" HoroHoro looked up at her as she blushed some more.

"Sorry Horo-kun. I just..." She began. HoroHoro sat up and smiled as he saw her still wearing his jacket.

"Tam. Im always here for you, dont apologize."

-----------------------------------------

Ren, who had been asked by HoroHoro, stared down at the sleeping blue-haired girl. Why on earth did he knock at gid knows time with his half asleep sister asking if he'd look after her? Ren knew they where friends but for gods sake! "mmmmm...Ren...Stop...Please..." Ren's ears purked up as he looked down at her slowly.

"What the hell?" He muttered.

"Oh...Ren...Please...More..." She mummbled.

"Oh..." Ren began. "Shit."

-----------------------------------------

Anna, Yoh, HoroHoro and tamao said nothing about...You know what...and began to eat the delicious pancakes set before them before...

DING-DONG.

"Awwwww Maaaaaan!" Yoh shouted.

"i'll get it Yoh-sama." Tamao offered as she stood up and left towards the door. She opened the door.

"Hello, this is the... Asakura...Inn..."

AN: OMG poor Ren, heh, anyway. Im gonna do reader responses in the next chapter (if i have any...-Sweatdrops-) So feel free to ask anything or what not. Please review im asking nicley...

SPOILER: THERE WILL BE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Forgiveness

AN: Thank you guys for your reviews! The real thanks is at the bottom of the page so yeah...As i said there is lemon in ths chapter so be warned. Also this chapter if fairly long...

Forgiven

Tamao looked up at him wierdly. She should be scared but why isn't she? There stood before her was Hao Asakura, the guy who wanted to make love to her last nite. But she wasn't scared which was...Wierd. She stood puzzled for a moment until he smiled at her, it was then she broke out her confusion and noticed her wore a black suit. _'what the...' _she thought. Hao, who had read her mind smiled and looked at her softly.

"Is Yoh there?" He asked. Tamao looked up at him as he was slightly taller than her and cocked her head in a bewildered look. "I want to talk to my brother." She didnt know whether that was sign to say hurry up or just telling her what he was going to do. So instintly she turned her back to him and popped her head around the corner.

"Yoh-Sama...I-It's for you!" She called. Hao loved the sound of her voice it was like music to his ears, but then he noticed. she was wearing that blue-haired boys jacket. He gritted his teeth. He came here to talk not to fight. there was room for that later. Hao looked at the back of Tamao and noticed her curvy figure. Much more attractive than her figure four years ago. he legs where toned and milky white, he would have touched her but he felt if he did, she would fall into a million pieces or he was fouling something wonderful. She turned to face him as he jumped at the sudden movement. Her eyes where soft and clouded, her face perfect. he smiled at her.

"Y-Yoh-sama is going to be here now." She stuttered, she quickly turned away trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks of the thought of him smileing at her. but Hao saw it, and Hao read her mind.

_'Oh no...I can't show him i'm blushing, i can't allow him to think that i...Be strong Tam...' _He heard her will herself. She reatreated into the inn and soon Yoh appeared at the door in his usaul get up.

He looked at Hao.

Hao looked at him.

Scilence passed with both boys just staring at eachother in emotionless expressions. If you dropped a feather, it would be the loudest thing you could hear.

"Dear brother.." Hao began.

"What are you doing here." Yoh interrupted.

"How would you like me to tell you?" Hao asked.

"The truth." Yoh said immedently after him.

"Four years ago.."Hao began. He raised his hand as Yoh opened his mouth to say something but was scilenced. "You purposly missed slicing me in two. The line was so close to my face that i was in so much shock. After the explosion i was found and taken care of. I left with the intention to destroy you for coming so close to destroying me. I came to read your mind to find out if everyone was asleep. you weren't there."

"But you found Tam" Yoh said more calmly than he actually was. "And you tried to rape her."

"No brother i didn't. I found her thoughts of her missing me-"

"Thats a lie. Tam would never miss you." Yoh snarled.

"And i asked her in her thoughts if she loved me." Hao continued ignoring Yoh's comment. "She said-"

"No." Yoh finished. "You where angry and then-"

"No brother." Hao shuffled. "She said yes. I didn't know what happened and i..I just wanted to be with her. But, she resisted her feelings-"

"Because she thought it was wrong." Yoh said, still acting calm, but he cursed himself for half of him was believing this.

"No. She resisted because she had never been so close to someone before and you know that. It just so happened your friend came in at the wrong time. it looked wrong, sounded wrong, but believe me it was right. Tam was scared and shouted for help, natrually looking like a rape. It was then i realised. If i wanted to be with her, i'd have to show myself to you and confess everything. I want to be with Tam and if that means making peace with my brother, its like killing two birds with one stone." Hao explained.

"What do you mean with the two birds?" Yoh asked, loosining up slightly.

"I get to make peace with you and be with tam. thats all i want." Hao quickly read Yoh's mind to see if he was winning him over.

_'Hao...I thought this might come, thats why i didnt kill you. I want my brother back.'_

Hao smiled. "Brother. Am i forgiven?"

Yoh stepped down and hugged his brother. Hao smiled and hugged back. He over heard Yoh think...

_'All is forgiven.'_

-----------------------------------------------

Tamao was sitting in the room in scilence. horoHoro was wolfing down the food and Anna was quietly sipping her tea. No-one had asked who was at the door...Thank God. The sound of the door opening and closing was heard and Yoh walked into the room and smiled. "Guys..." he said as everyone looked up at him. "That was Hao and-"

"THAT WAS WHO?" HoroHoro shouted in outrage. No-one jumped. everyone knew he was going to be anrgy. "HE HAD THE NERVE TO KNOCK ON THE FRONT DOOR AND SPEAK-" he stopped and looked at Tamao. "wait, didnt you answer the door?" Tamao looked down and chewed her lip. "I'm suprised he didnt do anything!"

"Shut up HoroHoro. Yoh has something important to tell us." Anna said codly. yoh gave anna a look as if to say 'Thanks' and then looked at the trio.

"He asked for forgiveness-" HoroHoro was about to shout whn Anna slammed her foot on his making him shut up. "He explained to me that the thing with him and Tam was misunderstanding right Tam?" all eyes where on her now. she cchwed her bottom lip nervously and then looked up.

"It wasn't a...a..." She couldnt find the strength to say the next word.

"Rape." Anna said bluntly. Tamao nodded and then looked at HoroHoro who looked back at her in suprise.

"I was scared...I didn't know what to do and..." Tamao felt like she was going to die with all this intention drawn to her.

"It's not her fault she acts that way." Hao said appereing from the corner. "Sorry yoh but i can't stand for Tam to get picked on."

"YOH! WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?" HoroHoro felt his fist clench and was ready to do oversoul at any second.

"HoroHoro. he asked for forgivness and what i've just heard from tam he deserves it." Yoh answered. HoroHoro looked at Yoh then stormed past Yoh and Hao and slammed the front door.

"Well. that went well." Hao joked.

---------------------------------------------

Pirika sat twidling her thumbs. Here she was sitting in the same room as Ren. After her...Erotic dream about him you could understand why she was nervous... All he was doing was reading a book with him facing her. she had a book on her lap to, but never even read a word. She was fed up. Everything he did turned her on. His hand glided across the page. she shivered thinking if only she could be that book. Ren looked up at her noticing her shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked bluntly.

"Wha-" Pirika said snapping out he confusion.

"Are you cold?" He repeated in the same tone as before.

"No, no!" Ren wasn't satisfied with her answer and stood up and strided over. He rested his hand on her forehead and leaned over to her. She blushed but tried hard to stop it.

"You seem flustered." Ren said. "I thought you might have a fever." He notice her blush, he quickly turned away to hide his own blush. "But you seem fine."

"Ren.." She said as she got up. "I think i should go."

"No." he said, still with his back to her. "I was asked to keep an eye on you and so i am" With that he turned around to lecture her more when he noticed how close they where. An urge came over, Ren wanted to close that gap. He quickly before he could even think grabbed her waist and kissed her. his tounge entered her unsuspecting lips, she moaned at this then wrapped her arms around his neck. Ren pulled her close as Pirika felt the erection in his pants well up. They parted for air, both breathing hard. Ren who was slightly shocked with the way he acted, looked up at her. She was shocked too.

"Ren..." she panted. "What did you just-" but she was scilenced by him grabbing her wrist. He smiled at her and then thrown her on the bed. She sat up quickly as Ren crawled ontop of her. "Ren..." He placed his finger on her lips and began to kiss her neck.

"Say my name louder." Ren ordered. As he licked down her throat and down to her chest, unbuttoning them as he went. "Say it."

"Ren..." It was slightly louder, but not enough. His hand weaved up her skirt and through her underwear. She gasped at the pressure as he inserted a finger in her.

"Say it." Ren ordered agian whilst using circling movements with his finger.

"Re...Ren!" She gasped. He had enough now a stripped her completely. admiring her he stripped himself and planned to replace his finger with his member.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. He was answered with a nod as he slowly entered her. Her back arched as Ren began doing slow movements...

"ren...REN!" She screamed. Now thats more he liked it.

---------------------------------------------

HoroHoro knocked on the door to the Tao masion. When there was no answer he opened the door and walked in. he wondered himself to Ren's room and opened the door,

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

--------------------------------------------

AN: Poor HoroHoro. Nothings going his way is it? And im sorry that it isnt tam and hao in this chapter, but if i did it now, it wont be good for the story line! dont worry a TamxHao chappie is up next. There wont be lemon...Yet so just hang on a while longer!

READER RESPONSES!

Yazmin-Chan yeah lol, but he's alright now...as you can tell lol!

Lilka Thanks, lol, im sorry that it isnt the lemon you thought lol, but don't worry thats to come!

acho0bI3ssU hey there! lol, thanks for saying its cute! keep reading ya?

TheArchon Thanks for the tips on how to make a good lemon and im glad you like mine1 (people, if you like my lemon, you should seriously check out Thearchon's)

Holy girl Thanks! Glad your liking it!

Okay guys, please keep reading and anybody new, please review! Love you all!


	5. No Kiss But Make up

AN: SO SORRY GUYS! I'm sorry i havn't updated in a while. I went to an Anime convention in Japan and then this mess with the planes came up AGH! Well i'm home, safe and sound, i had plently of time on the plane to think about this next chappie so please enjoy (sorry)

P.S: More reader responses at the bottom!

No kiss but making up.

All day HoroHoro had been out. Hao and Yoh where busy catching up, that left Anna and Tamao in the kitchen alone. Anna was washing the dishes from the evening meal they all shared (Yes Anna was doing dishes!) Tamao was drying and putting them away.

"A-Anna?" Tamao squeeked. Anna's gaze turned from the dishes to the pink haired shaman. "U..uh, can...yougivemeadviceonboys?" She said the last bit with such speed and embarressment it was amazing when Anna had understood.

"What is it you want to know about boys Tam?" Anna asked whilst handing her a plate. Tamao took it and began to dry it and blushed as the words crept out her throat.

"I-I just don't know what to do with them...I-I never been in a relationship before. I, i don't know anything." She confessed. Anna passed her another plate and sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Well, if you really do like Hao, make HIM do all the work. Make him hungary for you." Anna paused as she passed another plate. "Act cold, don't give them an easy run. Be confident and they'll do the rest."

"How?" Tamao questioned as she put a pile of plates on the shelf. "How?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A square punch hit ren's face. Pirika screamed. Ren grabbed HoroHoro and pushed him away from Pirika who he was trying to advance for. Ren gave him a kick in the stomach making HoroHoro fall to his knees gasping.

"This outrage is unforgivable! Me and pirika are old enough to do things without your knowing!" Ren shouted as he circled the fallen HoroHoro.

"H-How long..." HoroHoro stammered. Ren looked in puzzlement to the Ainu. "How long has this been going on for..."

"That is none-" Ren began.

"Today Nii-san. But, i have always liked Ren-Kun." Pirika confessed. Ren sighed.

"I have always liked your sister Horo. We may have just began to take steps, but, we have been hiding our feelings for a long time do you understand? we. Are. In. Love." Ren said the last words slowly.HoroHoro hit the ground with his fist and slumped.

"Im...Sorry. But im angry. Not at you. But...Hao's back and yoh's forgiven him when he tried to rape Tamao." HoroHoro said through gritted teeth. Pirika who had known about HoroHoro's affection for Tamao slumped next to her brother and hugged him.

"Nii-san, You must go back and protect Tamao. Yoh doesn't understand what you know." She said to her brother softly. But the scilence from the chinese shaman was wierd. horoHoro looked up at him and noticed he was smiling.

"Do find this funny?" HoroHoro asked dangerously.

"No." he answered. "It's just that, No nevermind. lets go and see Yoh and get this mess sorted."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anna had finshed explaining and finished showing Tamao how to handle men. She did learn fast, Anna had to admit. Anna placed her hand on her hips and then gave her the last bit of advice to her friend."

"No matter what, don't push it. It's ok to be yourself. Only when you feel comfatable though. You'll be suprised how your well your confidence is." Anna advised.

"Thank you Anna san." Tamao bowed.There was a knock at the door, Tamao made her way immedently to the door and slid it open. "Hello welcome to Asakura inn, oh, Ren-kun, Pirika-chan!" Ren nodded and whilst holding Pirika's hand directed her in. Tamao watched them go with a heart warming smile. "It's about time they got together.." She spun around to close the door when a blue-haired shaman stood at the door. Without word, he pressed his lips agianst hers and pulled her close. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Tell me Tam. Tell me that meant something." He whispered. Tam stared at him, scared?...No that wasn't it...shock...No...Love?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To Pirika's suprise Ren sat next to Hao and they both greeted eachother like they knew eachother since they where toddlers. Ren out his arm around pirika and got an "ooooooo" from Hao and Yoh and they all laughed. it was then she noticed her brother hadn't followed, neither had Tamao. She hoped for the best for her brother. but when yoh explained about what happened between Tamao and Hao and HoroHoro's fit of rage, The words hit her like stone. She looked up at Ren who smiled...Did he...know?

"No! Horo-Kun! Please!" A cry came. Hao immedently shot up, but Ren stopped Yoh and pirika following.

"No. This needs to be sorted between them now." He said. Anna who had recently eneterd nodded in agreement.

"This needs to be sorted if hao's here to stay Yoh." Anna convinced.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hao skidded around the corner but saw HoroHoro sitting on the step with Tamao staring at him from a distance. "I-I'm sorry Horo-Kun. But im...im not sure right now. Im sorry." Tamao apologized. it seemed his presence wasn't detected yet. "And...And im sick of your attitude!" Hao dived around the corner as HoroHoro spun around. "No horo-kun, i know you mean well, but this is getting stupid. If you really loved me, you'd want me to be happy. So..So./..Deal with it."

"Tam, whats gotten into you? Has hao-" HoroHoro tried to counter.

"No! Hao-Kun has done nothing! He didnt rape me, i was scared, i actually...no, i dont need to answer to you. You need to understand Horo-kun. Hao-Kun is here and is here to **stay. **And if you can't accept that, then i dont know what to do with you anymore. i know your a good friend, but you need a good kick right now" Tamao said. horoHoro turned and looked down. Saddened.

"Your right Tam." he said as he got up. "I need to accept changes. But i wont give up on you Tam. Just you rember." With that HoroHoro walked past her and turned the corner to see Hao with his eyes closed, leaning on the wall. "You hear that hao? I'm not giving up."

"Good. rivals?" Hao offered his hand to shake. HoroHoro hestitated and Hao thought he was going to punch him but instead, shook his hand and continued down the corridor. "You better look after her Hao whilst i'm not in the picture." Hao smiled and turned the corner only to see tamao crying.

"Tam?" Hao asked as he sat next to her. She quickly wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"I-Im sorry Hao-Kun. but i feel like i've pushed Horo-Kun away..." She hiccuped. hao pulled her into and embrace. Tamao was startled and stiffened a bit.

"You havn't pushed him away. Those are the words he needed to hear." Hao whispered. Tamao pulled away and looked up at him with a blush.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Thank you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: Well, at least theres peace for now...BUT! HoroHoro hasn't given up on her yet, now Hao and Horo are rivals and Tamao has learned how to be 'cold' what will the boys do to win her heart? next chapter will be up soon! Please review!

READER RESPONSES!

Punkymonkey79: Yeah thanks! But the chapters after this one will get funnier!

acho0I3ssU: at least things are looking up for horoHoro now. But will he win Tam's heart?

lilika: You can never talk to much! LOL, but just keep reading..you never know, it might happen soon...

flora015: I will and thanks for reviwing!

funga-fu-fu: Thanks alot! Please keep reading and reviewing!

AN: thanks agian everyone and keep reading and reviewing! Anyone new don't hesitate to drop a review and in the words of Lilika PEACE! (Lol)


	6. Hao's Attempt

AN: well, this is a fast update for me, well thats really all i gotta say and as usual, reader responses are at the bottom. Enjoy .

Hao's attempt

Well, it had been a whole week, wow that flew over fast. Hao and HoroHoro where FINALLY getting on, and things with Pirika and Ren...Well, let's go visit them in the Tao mansion.

"Ren, i dunno..." Pirika said staring at him shyly.

"Go on...Taste it, im sure you'd like it..." Ren smirked evily.

"But it looks...Disgusting..." Pirika admitted.

"How old are you now and you've NEVER tried this? Pirika go on..." Ren erged.

"But, Ren...I'm scared..." Pirika said whilst shaking. Ren gave slight smile.

"What of peanut butter?" Ren laughed. Oh my is that what they where talking about? Yes it was. Ren passed Pirika the spoon and waited for her to try it. "Go on!" With those words Pirika pushed the spoon in her mouth and pulled it back out. She sat there on the kitchen counter feeling the texture and tasting it. "Well?"

"It's...nice..." Pirika announced. "It's really good!" She handed Ren the spoon, he took it and got another spoonful, he laid the tub on the opposite counter and then put the sppon in his own mouth, wiped the peanut butter off and placed the sppon in the tub. "Ren, what are you-" but before she could finish he pressed his lips on hers and dived his tounge into her mouth. Pirika felt the taste of peanut butter on her tounge then she realised what Ren was doing. She pushed him away and pulled put her tounge.

"Oh Ren thats disgusting!" She spat. Ren licked his lips and tilted his head.

"What, you said it was good."Ren argued with a playful hint in his serious voice.

"Yeah but Ren, thats like eating out of your mouth!" Pirika exclaimed. Ren walked over to her and pressed his hand inbetween her legs and smiled once he confirmed his suspicions.

"But it turned you on, right?" he smiled cheekly. Pirika slapped his hand away and jumped off the kitchen counter and turned to Ren's smug face.

"Ren!" She blushed. But then he pulled her into an embrace and smelled her hair.

"i was only playing Pirika..." Ren nuzzled her neck slightly. "Sorry..." But he really was stupid. He didnt notice Pirika reach into the tub of peanut butter and grab a handful.

"Ren..." Pirika smirked, but Ren thought it was a loving smile. "EAT PEANUT BUTTER!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay guys, me and Anna are having a weekend away this week so when we're gone Tam's in charge." Yoh announced. Okay, it was true. Anna and Yoh ARE going on a weekend away, and it was all ANNA's idea.

Flashback

"Yoh." Anna said to the young shaman. He jumped up at her voice. "I want to go somewhere. just the two of us. A weekend away." yoh looked at her as if her jaw was about to drop off. But he slapped it away, no way was he going to pass up a chance like this with Anna.

"O-Of course Anna!" Yoh stammered. "Where would you like to go?"

"Suprise me." Anna remarked. Anna knew he wouldn't pass up a chance like this, BUT, he did dissapiont her when he fell asleep on her most 'truthful' moment.

_'Yoh...i want you to...To touch me'_

No way.

End of flashback

"Uh, Yoh-sama, where is Anna-sama?" Tamao asked quietly.

"She's gone shopping today," Yoh paused and pulled an expression which shown he remembered something. "Oh yeah, HoroHoro, me and you where supposed to see Ren and pirika today, so-"

"Way ahead of you dude." HoroHoro smiled at he stood up. "I said to Pirika that we'll be there in an hour so we best get moving." Yoh gave a smile as he began to walk to the door, HoroHoro followed and as they both slipped there shoes/sandles on Tamao came rushing around the corner with a red back pack.

"Um...i packed you guys some sandwiches!" She offered whilst hoding the bag infront of her. HoroHoro took the bag from her purposly sliding his fingers across hers as he took the bag.

"Thanks Tam." Yoh said as he opened the door. "HoroHoro! lets go!" HoroHoro who had been staring at Tamao was brought back to reality quickly as he paced up to the door.

"Have a safe journey!" Tamao wished as the boys waved and slammed the door shut. Tamao smiled and walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, she grabbed some vegetables and placed them on the chopping board. "Now...Wheres that knife?" she asked herslef as she searched the kitchen. it was no-where. "Where is it?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hao giggled to himself as he twiddled the knife in his hands. He had monitered Tamaofor a full week, after 3:30 pm she would begin dinner staring with the vegetables. He hid the knife so she would come and ask him where is was, and thats where his plan would come into action. So he sat there with a smug look plastered on his face as he turned on the Tv.

The door slid open and Hao smiled.

"Hao-Kun, do you know where the vegetable knife is?" Tamao's sweet voice came. Hao spun around and wiped the smile off his face to a worried look.

"I'm so sorry Tam, i have it here, i was peeling an orange before im sorry." Tamao didnt find Hao using a vegetable knife for fruit shocking. in fact he had an orange evryday and peeled it with that knife.

"Oh, okay, but i need it to chop the veg-" Tamao began but she was quickly interrupted by him.

"I'm sorry Tam, you've proberly wasted alot of time finding this knife-"

"Oh no really-"

"so as an apology I'll chop the vegetables and i wont take no for an answer."

"Oh..Okay."

Step one, complete, Chopping the vegetables, just two more steps to go.

Tamao led him to the chopping board where he began, masterfully, chopping them. Tamao began to boil the water for the rice. this was the part Hao had been least looking forward to. But it had to be done. He sliced a little bit of skin off his left index finger then pretended to be in a lot more pain than he actually was. "Agh! Damn." He cursed. Tamao turned to him and noticed he was hiding his finger.

"Hao-Kun? Whats wrong?" Tamao asked worridly.

"Nothing." Hao made sure that sounded false.

"Hao-Kun. Hold out your hands." She commanded as she noticed him hiding them. Hao gave a defeated look and held out his now, bloody hands. Tamao gasped and oushed him to the sink and ran the hot tap over them. "Stay here and let me find the first aid kit!" she shouted as she ran out the kitchen.

Step two, complete, Making injury, his favorite step was next.

Tamao skidded in and placed his hands in a towel and dabbed them dry. Hao loved the way her soft hands worked masterfully across his skin. She then identified the cut and began to bandage it. After wrapping it a few times and pressed a blue plaster on it making the bandage secure. "Thank you." Hao said as he looked up at her. They where inches apart, no millermeters apart. as Tamao made an attempt to move away whilst hiding her blush, Hao grabbed her waist and pushed her into a forcefull, yet gentle kiss. To tamao's suprise, his tounge wasn't making an attempt to pierce through her lips. it was more of a...More-love-than-action-kiss.

Step three, complete, Kiss Tamao.

When Tamao's eyes closed, feeling the love of the moment, Hao pulled her even more closer, deepening the kiss. Tamao's hand trembled up his shoulders and stopped gently.

**He'd won.**

Tamao pushed him away and turned hiding her blush and emotion.

**No sorry, i take it back.**

Tamao began cleaning up the blood furiously. trying to hide herself from Hao. But Hao couldn't be more watchful. He smiled, he'd broken the first barrier.

**Or had he?**

AN: Wow, now tam's got something to think about, but dont think hao's won her over...yet... Oh, the next chapter is about Tamao being took to the fair ground by...Who? Find out in the next chapter! (Hee hee)

READER RESPONSES

flora015: I will Thanks alot!

Funga-fu-fu: Oh? Your leaving? Well make sure you tell me when your back! Wherever your going have a great time!

punkymonkey79: heh... I put some in this chapter for you! There will be some in the next chapter too and...possibly...

Lilka: Oh you managed to spot something there...Ren does know something...But what is it...?

AN: keep your reviews coming and any new-comers who are reading, please be sure to drop a review, thanks!


	7. Authors note

Authors note:

Hello! Wow…I havnt updated…since….FOREVER!

Guys im so sorry! Ill do it tonight! Righty! -rolls sleeves up- lemme get crackin!!!


End file.
